On the Edge
by temagnifique
Summary: Ayumi, Eri and Yuka just wanted to know what Kagome was hiding. They only wanted to know why she was never at school, since she certainly wasn't sick all the time. What they didn't plan on doing, though, was fall 500 years in the past with her!T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ! This is my first story I've written in a while, so I hope it's a hit:) This chapter is a little short, but I've got to keep some of the action for later, right? I'll be updating randomly, since I have really no plan for this story. But, I think I like it, so I might pop out a few ideas and chapters soon. Anyway, keep reading and please, PLEASE review! That is the fuel for getting me to write the next chapter!

…

She was getting a headache.

The silence in the room was practically deafening; only the steady ticking of the clock was keeping her sane. Or _insane_. She couldn't tell the difference anymore.

She refused to glance at it, knowing that it had probably only been about thirty seconds since she last checked. For the past hour and a half, Kagome had been struggling with _each _and _every_ answer on her math test. After the first half-hour, she had accomplished little, with three quarters of the test still unanswered. Her lip quivered at the thought of having to re-take the test.

Eri sat next to her, bent over her test with determination, her pencil scraping against the paper with hard strokes. _Eri_ looked like she knew what she was doing. _Eri_ looked like she would ace the test, earning her a future as a math teacher, the one she always wanted and all her friends _knew_ she would get. _Eri_ wasn't skipping class seventy-five percent of the time, pretending to be sick when she was actually risking her life in Feudal Japan.

Kagome felt her eyes drift guiltily towards Eri's paper. She _really_ didn't want to re-take the test.

But the thought of cheating made her stomach drop. She didn't want to be unfair to Eri, and she also didn't like the idea of getting caught.

But she really, _really_ didn't want to re-take the test.

Inuyasha's voice sounded in her mind. _Oh, don't be a chicken and just do it. Kids do it all the time, it's not a big deal. And if ya have to re-take the damn test, that's less time shard hunting and more doing pointless things like this. _She could even see the way his eyes would narrow, his fangs bared in the way she always thought looked incredibly cute in an intimidating way.

_I spend way too much time with that jerk. I'm not a rule-breaker like him. _She insisted, even as she felt her eyes being drawn to her friends' paper against her will. _Technically, I'm doing this for the good of the people. If I do well on this test, I'll have more time in the feudal era, which means more time to look for shards, which means more _chance_ of getting shards, which means one step closer to defeating Naraku. Yep, this is definitely a selfless thing to do. _

Twenty minutes later, Kagome had just enough time to scribble her name down and hand her test to her teacher before the bell rang, making her sigh in relief. Although the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach hadn't disappeared, she felt much better knowing she probably wouldn't have to re-take the stupid test.

She couldn't get out of class fast enough, but she slowed down considerably after hearing her name being called by her friends. _I've been avoiding them so much lately…_ She scolded herself for being so distant from the people in the future. The present time. _My time. _

"Hey Yuka, Eri, Ayumi," She nodded at each girl.

"Hey Kagome! What did you think of that test?" Eri asked. Kagome twitched.

Thankfully, Ayumi interrupted before she could answer. "It probably would have been harder on Kagome, considering she's missed so much school lately she's hardly had the time to catch up on her school work!" Kagome nodded sadly in agreement. _No time at all. _

"I thought it was easy," Eri mumbled.

"Not all of us are math _geniuses_ like you, Eri!" Yuka teased affectionately.

The teasing and bickering continued and Kagome tuned them out, musing on her friends in the past and what they were up to.

_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing?_

Ayumi, Yuka and Eri half-heartedly tried to include Kagome in their conversation, eventually moving on to more interesting topics than school. She didn't even notice how far they had all walked until her family shrine came into view.

She stopped at the steps leading up to the shrine, turning around to face her friends. Kagome fumbled nervously with her hair, thinking of ways to politely decline what she knew was coming.

"Well, thanks for walking me home girls! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" She waved, knowing fully well that she wouldn't. Inuyasha wanted her back on his side of the well tonight, if he wasn't here to drag her back already. She didn't want to take any chances inviting her friends in in case the impatient hanyou had showed up.

"Oh, but we'll walk you up to your house! Besides, it's been a while since I've said hello to your mom and Sota." Yuka smiled, oblivious to Kagome's nervousness.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll say hi to them for you!" She said, too quickly. Yuka looked surprised and a little hurt before Ayumi cut in.

"Okay, see ya later Kagome!" Her friend waved, linking arms with the other two girls and walking away rather quickly.

Kagome stood at the steps to her shrine for a few more seconds, staring at the spot where her friends had just been. Shaking her head, she dismissed Ayumi's strange actions and mounted the stairs, looking forward to see her family after the long day at school.

…

"There's something going on with Kagome." Ayumi said in a hushed whisper, giving her friends meaningful looks under the protection of the shrub they were currently hiding in.

Yuka picked a leaf out of her jet black hair, annoyed. "You had to drag us into a bush to say _that_?"

"Oh, common, Ayumi. Obviously there's nothing going on; the poor girl just has a weak immune system! She must be having a rough time after missing so much school and being sick so often." Eri responded.

"No guys, I think something's _really_ going on. I mean, Kagome's been really distant lately. Every time we try to visit her when she's sick, there's always an excuse-"

"Maybe because she's _contagious_-"

"And whenever we try to hang out with her, she's always busy, or_ sick_, and I don't know about you guys but I've heard a _lot_ about that boyfriend of hers that we've never even _met _before."

Eri shook her head. "Maybe she doesn't want us to meet him?"

Things just weren't adding up. "But the way she talks about him sounds like they spend an awful lot of time together, and with her being sick all the time, how is that possible!"

"Are you saying you think she never comes to school because she's with that bad-boy _Inuyasha_?" Yuka almost laughed. "She's not the type that would skip just to spend time with her boyfriend. It's not like she has the grades to be able to do that… And we've never met him! If Kagome spent that much time with him, surely she would have introduced him to us."

All three girls paused to mull over the fact that their best friend might be skipping school to be with her boyfriend that she won't even introduce to them.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Yuka said finally.

"I don't understand it either," Ayumi mumbled. "But we know this for sure; there's something Kagome's not telling us, and a reason she didn't invite us in earlier. I want to find out!" The teenager closed her fist, determined.

The two other girls weren't entirely convinced, but they needed answers also. Nodding, they huddled inside the bush discussing in hushed whispers how they were going to find out what Kagome was up to.

…

She was late. _Again._

Inuyasha's claws were slowly making their way into the old wood. His hands curled into the side of the well, eager to break something. She always made him restless when she was late.

Okay, maybe she wasn't late. Maybe she wasn't due back for another hour. Or two. But who's counting?

And couldn't she have the courtesy to be _early_ for once?

He growled, unsettled by the way his mind was constantly consumed with thoughts of the young miko. Was she safe? Yes, according to Kagome, she was safe in her time.

Then why was he so damn restless?

Did he miss her? Not because he wanted to resume their search for the shards, not because he didn't think she was safe…

He missed _her_. Her laugh, her fiery temper, her presence. When she wasn't with him, he felt strangely empty.

He needed her. To breath in her scent, to see her smile at him.

After a quick scan of the landscape to make sure no one was watching, the hanyou threw himself down the Bone Eaters Well in anticipation.

So he missed her. So what? He would keep everyone in the dark, including her. Shoving the strange feelings inside a drawer deep in his mind, Inuyasha felt the familiar tingle of magic as he was transported five hundred years into the future.

…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Yuka complained, scanning the grounds of the Higurashi shrine. She couldn't imagine what she would say if they got caught sneaking around like this.

Ayumi shushed her suddenly as a figure immerged from the back of Kagome's house. The trio scrambled behind a giant tree that towered above Kagome's two story house. The girls' held their breaths and peered around the huge trunk of the tree just in time to see Kagome wave to her mother, who was standing in the door way, wiping her hands with a dish towel.

"Bye mom! I don't know when I'll be back, but if we find a jewel shard or two, I'm sure I can convince Inuyasha to let me stay for at least a couple days next time!"

The girls looked at each other, and they could tell they were all thinking the same thing. _Jewel shards? Inuyasha? Wasn't that her phsyco boyfriend? Let her stay? What kind of abusive relationship was this?_

"Oh babe, there's no rush!" Kagome's mother smiled. "I know that you have important things to accomplish with Inuyasha and the others. Take as much time as you need, just promise me you'll be safe!"

_So Kagome's mother is in on it too? Stay safe? What's going on?_ The girls gaped at the exchange that was happening not five feet away from them.

Kagome nodded, and, hoisting her yellow bag onto her shoulder, she made her way in the direction of the shrine at the back of the property.

Ayumi shot the other two girls a triumphant grin, but there was no time for the 'I-told-you-so's'. As soon as Kagome's mother had shut the door and disappeared into the confines of her home, the girls stepped out from the Goshinboku tree and watched, open mouthed, as Kagome stepped into the shrine.

_What the…_

The three girls hesitated only a moment before launching themselves towards the old well house. Ayumi threw open the door to the shrine, fully expecting a confrontation with Kagome and her mysterious boyfriend in the darkness of the hut.

But what she found, none of them were expecting.

Kagome had mounted herself on the edge of the old well and looked as if she was about to throw herself down it.

"_Kagome, NO!" _The schoolgirls cried out simultaneously, darting forward to aid their friend. Kagome swivelled around, somehow keeping her balance on the lip of the thin wooden well.

"_What _are you guys _doing-oof!" _Kagome wheezed as Yuka slammed into her, sending both of them tumbling into the dirt next to the well.

"No! Kagome, you have so much to live for! You have friends, a family who love you-"

"_Guys!_ It's not what it looks like-"

Yuka already had Kagome pinned to the ground when Ayumi and Eri rushed over, shrieking into the poor girls ear. Therefore, nobody heard or saw when a red-clad figure jumped out of the well.

Inuyasha snarled at the sight of Kagome pinned under the weight of the three girls, and, remembering his promise not to hurt the humans in her time, _gently_ plucked them off and _delicately _tossed them on the ground.

After removing them from Kagome, he placed himself protectively in the middle of his miko and the oncoming danger, baring his fangs at the seemingly normal girls. Placing a clawed hand on the hilt of his sword, he flicked the sword out an inch with his thumb…

And ploughed face-first into the dirt of the old well house.

A strangled groan escaped from the hanyou's lips, and he jumped up, turning his back on the girls who had now recovered and were staring open mouthed at the exchange that followed.

"What the _fuck_ was that for? I was _protecting_ you, _goddammit_!" He yelled at her, starting to doubt his previous revelations of missing her.

Kagome had recovered from the brawl and was glaring at the hanyou, unaffected by his outburst. She had taken a deep breath and was moments away from snapping at Inuyasha when she noticed a small whimper from the other end of the well house.

Peering around the fuming figure, she saw that her friends Ayumi, Eri and Yuka were now curled up against one another, flinching when the attention was directed at them. Yuka was clutching her wrist. Eri was even crying.

"Oh my _god_," Kagome pushed the fuming hanyou out of the way, kneeling next to her friends who proceeded by frantically shuffling away from her.

"Guys, I-I'm so sorry, I-" The words tumbled out of her mouth, and she realized she didn't know what to say. She hadn't put much thought into how she would explain things to her friends, not that she thought she was going to at all. The thought that Eri, Yuka and Ayumi would ever get themselves into a situation like this had never crossed her mind, and she realized she felt extremely uncomfortable knowing that every individual in the room was waiting for her explanation.

The silence didn't last long as the four girls heard a "Feh," coming from the other end of the room. Inuyasha knew Kagome wanted to avoid telling people as much as possible, but there really was no avoiding it now. Besides, what did it matter if these girls knew? It's not like anyone would believe them anyway.

"So you guys didn't know about Kagome's life in the past. Guess you didn't know her as well as you thought you did." Inuyasha said almost smugly. If she wouldn't explain, he would. And maybe even scare them a bit in the process. A little fun wouldn't hurt.

"So you didn't know she traveled five hundred years into the past, fighting demons, and searching for the fragments of a jewel _she_ broke," He threw in to annoy her, "A jewel that has the power that everybody in the fucking _planet_ wants, including an evil half demon named Naraku, who's killed more innocent lives that you can _imagine_. So you didn't know she's a _damn_ powerful priestess, the only one who can sense those damn shards and purify them." He threw in the compliments without hesitation, hoping they would make her go easy on him later on.

"Well now you know. And we've gotta get back, 'cause Shippo's gonna flip shit if you don't bring him back some of that candy shit soon." He sneered, hoping his little speech had shocked the strangers enough to make them leave the subject alone and go back to their little future human homes.

All he received was three shocked and confused looks, and one of complete anger coming from the miko who now stood protectively in front of her friends, shooting daggers at him. _Oh shit. Wrong thing to say, I guess. I'm in for a big one…_

Kagome turned suddenly and was helping her friends up, watching as they hesitantly accepted her hands, still looking dazed. Inuyasha was the only one who expected the outburst that followed, his keen ears having picked up a quick patter of footsteps coming their way…

The door to the shrine burst open with a loud _bang_, and Sota stumbled in as loudly as imaginably possible. Surprising Ayumi, who was the closest to the door, she shrieked, which commenced the chain of events that ultimately lead to the inevitable.

As Sota barged in yelling nonsense about hearing the commotion and coming to see if Kagome needed any help slaying some youkai, the next few moments were undetermined as the room was filled with cursing and stumbling as if the people in the room were intoxicated.

Kagome jumped back as Ayumi screamed, accidentally pulling Eri and Yuka along with her as she tripped over the yellow bag that had been abandoned next to the well. As Kagome, Eri and Yuka teetered into the well, Inuyasha reached out instinctively for Kagome, cursing as he ran smack into a screaming Ayumi. Unable to stop himself, he crashed into her, attempting to swivel himself around to absorb most of the damage. Unfortunately, that only caused him to knock Ayumi into Eri, which shattered the last hope of staying out of the well and sent the girls tumbling down in a heap of dark hair and tangled limbs.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys stared, dumbfounded, at the blue light that engulfed the four human girls and sent them to the past. Sota blinked, realizing that the commotion was not a result of youkai escaping into the present, but merely a fight between Inuyasha and Kagome, and, apparently, Kagome's friends. He sighed, disappointed.

"You _idiot_! Why the _hell_ didya _scare_ them like that? What are ya _doing_ here anyway?" Inuyasha exploded, cursing his bad luck and the fact that he now had three _more_ useless girls who he had to protect from the big bad youkai in the past. He suspected it was bad karma from being rude to Kagome the last time she failed to retrieve a jewel shard, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge his fault.

When all he received from Sota was a blank stare, he growled and picked up Kagome's forgotten bag, turning towards the well.

"You were really loud. I could hear you all the way from the house. I just came to see if…" Sota mumbled, his lip quivering. Inuyasha immediately felt guilty. _Damn. It must run in the family or something._

"Listen, kid," He started. "I'm going to bring those girls back. You go on home; It'll be like it never happened." He paused before grumbling, "It wasn't your fault."

He didn't miss the bright smile that had plastered itself on Sota's face at those words before he jumped into the well and into his rightful time.

…

Well? Review please, and a new chapter will be on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome to Chapter Two of 'On The Edge'!

Sorry it took so long to update. I have a knack for starting stories and never finishing them, but this one is at the top of my to-do-list and I am determined to complete it. But I have to remind you, it IS summer, and I'm away for the whole summer and SUPER busy. So forgive me if I don't pop one out every week, but I'll do my best! Anyway, here's chapter two!

…

Ayumi looked around, her eyes wide in frozen fear.

They had fallen down the ancient well. Surely she had broken something.

Yet she remembered never making impact with the ground, the jarring fall she was expecting was replaced by a light feeling, like she was floating to the bottom. Her eyes somehow found Kagome's.

But they didn't hold for long, as she tore her gaze away to look at the scene that surrounded them. Her mouth must have dropped open, but her senses were going insane. She couldn't feel her body.

They were surrounded by a dark, blue light that shimmered around her. It seemed to go on forever, and there was no sight of the inside of the well. They were in… Some kind of vortex?

She looked at Kagome again, who was the only one, apart from herself, with her eyes open. Eri and Yuka were curled against each other; their eyes squeezed shut in terror.

"Where are we?" Ayumi whimpered to Kagome, feeling oddly betrayed by the lack of shock in her friends eyes.

And then it was over.

Gravity pulled her body down, and she was suddenly on her knees in the dirt. Kagome, landing expertly on her feet after years of practice, held a hand out to her friend.

"There are some things I need to explain, guys. I'm sorry."

Ayumi watched the hand hesitantly. Eri and Yuka's eyes opened, and their heads bobbed back and forth between Kagome and Ayumi in dazed confusion.

"H-how are we not dead?" Eri's voice came out shrill. "What just happened?"

Ayumi looked into Kagome's eyes, which held only genuine sincerity. With a shuddering breath, she wrapped her hand around Kagome's, and Kagome pulled, easily lifting the girl off of her feet.

Yuka voice quavered, bringing Ayumi out of her daze.

"Uh, guys? Where's the roof?" She lifted a carefully manicured finger to point at the sky over head.

Ayumi's mouth popped open once again, and a little _oh_ escaped from her lips.

All at once it seemed to come back to her, what the red clad figure had said in the well house. He had picked Eri, Yuka and herself up like feathers, tossing them over his shoulder like it was _normal._ And then, that boy had the_ audacity_ to growl at them, and _swear _at Kagome! And then… Her mind flitted nervously around the fact that the boy had slammed full force into the ground _without anyone even touching him. _Yep, she was definitely going crazy.

Eri and Yuka had helped themselves up and were now standing next to Kagome, who was studying her nails in rapt attention.

"Well, first things first. Let's find a way outta this thing." Ayumi ignored the questions that floated around her head, demanding answers. The well was crowded with the four of them, and she only had to take a step to the right to find the vines that lead to the top of the well. Good thing none of them were claustrophobic.

She tugged on a vine, hope swelling in her chest when it didn't budge, seeming strudy enough to hold her weight. She turned around.

"These vines look strong enough to hold, so we'll just have to-"

She cut of mid-sentence as the blue light appeared once again. Eri and Yuka looked shocked, their mouths agape as they stared at the weird vortex. Ayumi took a step back, frightened.

If it was possible, the trio's mouths got even wider when the two timing bastard who threatened them appeared where Ayumi had stood just seconds ago.

The well was crowded now, and Kagome, unable to help herself, flushed at the close proximity that Inuyasha was at. If she leaned a little to the right, and then forward, her lips would-

"Whaaaaa_AAAAT just happened_?" The miko jumped at Yuka's outraged shriek. The five in the well fell silent. No one wanted to answer that question.

"Inuyasha, would you mind?" Kagome eyed her three friends and then jerked her chin to the top of the well. "I've got some things to explain."

Inuyasha didn't look happy about it but complied anyway. He made a face as he drew his arms tightly around two of the girls's waists – he couldn't tell which ones – and launched himself out of the well.

The experience was short but not one he wanted to repeat. Unlike Kagome, the girls squirmed and shrieked in his sensitive ears, causing him to wince and release them as soon as he touched ground. Growling, he returned for the other two.

…

"I wonder when Kagome's coming back?" Shippo mused to Kaede quietly. The old woman was fixing some herbs and medicines while he was splayed out on the floor, busying himself with the paper and crayons from the future. He moved the crayon back and forth, creating forms and shapes that were unrecognisable to anyone but him.

"Inuyasha said she would be back by sundown. You shouldn't have to wait much longer." Kaede glanced out the window of her hut, watching as the sun lowered itself toward the horizon. Sango and Miroku were outside, leaning against the fence, and they appeared to be in deep discussion. Sango suddenly laughed, throwing her head back flirtatiously at something Miroku said. Kaede shook her head, smiling to herself. When would the two lovebirds realize their deep feelings for each other?

As she was watching the two of them, Miroku suddenly turned in surprise, followed by Sango. They were moving toward the forest, obviously talking to someone.

"Shippo, I think Inuyasha may have returned with Kagome now, but before ye leave, may ye fetch me some herbs from the garden?" She asked the kitsune, smiling as he nodded sweetly.

"Hmh! I'll be quick, though; I want to see if Kagome brought me anything back from her time!" Shippo giggled and darted outside.

…

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were overwhelmed.

That was the only word close enough to describe how they were feeling at the moment. They stood frozen, standing in front of some kind of village with _huts _and _gardens_ and all this ancient looking stuff.

A nervous laugh bubbled from Yuka's mouth.

"Is this some kind of pay back for failing my history exam? Some kind of sick joke? Where are the camera's?" She made a show of ruffling the bushes and searching for a TV show crew.

Before Inuyasha's ears could twitch in annoyance or Kagome could roll her eyes, two very strange characters appeared from behind one of the… Uh… _Huts_.

Miroku, clad in his usual deep purple robes and staff, was utilising his free hand to familiarize itself with Sango's bottom. As expected, the monk received a hard slap across the face from the demon slayer who was, at the moment, dressed in her kimono. Miroku grinned sheepishly and shrugged as Sango fumed to herself.

"Welcome back, Kagome. I hope Inuyasha wasn't too difficult-" The monks voice died mid-speech as his eyes fell over the three beautiful girls that accompanied his friends.

He was quick to recover, though. Sango blinked as Miroku was suddenly a few feet away from her, clasping Eri's hand inside his own.

Eri gasped, then blushed and looked away, giggling. Miroku opened his mouth to speak when Kagome shoved at the tall monks shoulders.

"No! Don't even bother, Miroku!" Kagome growled, taking a handful of Miroku's robes and pushing them away. She put up with the monks hentai behaviour most of the time, but these were her _friends_. And unlike Sango, the petty girls from the future would no doubt fall for every word he said.

"Oh Kagome, jealous are we now?" He countered with a sly grin. "Don't worry, there's plenty more left of me to get at." He winked.

While Kagome crossed her arms, she couldn't stay mad at her friend for long. Sango looked hurt, Inuyasha slightly disturbed, and the girls looked… Well they looked _star struck_.

"_Oh my god_, is that staff real?"

"I _love_ that color on you!"

"Your _hair_!"

"_ENOUGH_!" Sango yelled, irritated. The clearing quieted immediately.

"Kagome, who are these girls? They are dressed exactly like you…" She left the end of her phrase unfinished, wanting Kagome to deny what she knew was coming…

"I know. They're from the future."

…

Kagome sighed. It was now or never. As little as she wanted to tell her friends, they were here now, and they deserved to know what was going on, weather they liked it or not.

"I guess I should start with my fifteenth birthday, since that was really where this all began."

The three school girls and Inuyasha's gang, minus Shippo, had sat down on the grass on the outskirts of Edo, where Kaede's hut was still in view. Eri, Yuka and Ayame were pale and still, but had their rapt attention on Kagome, eager to hear her explanation.

"No, scratch that. It all started long, long ago. We're five hundred years in the past, in case you were wondering." She held her breath, waiting for their reaction. Fortunately, her friends just nodded slowly, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, about fifty-three years ago, in _this _time, which is five hundred and fifty-five years ago _our_ time, there lived a very special priestess. Kikyo." She paused. "You've heard of the _Shikon No Tama_, haven't you?"

Eri nodded slowly. "We-we learned that in history. It's a super powerful jewel that can grant anyone their deepest desires, right?"

Kagome nodded grimly, thinking of how much destruction the sacred jewel had created along the years. "Yes. Well, Kikyo was the jewels protector. She dedicated her life to keep it out of the hands of evil, and she was the only one who could keep it purified. Once in the hands of evil, demon _or_ human, the jewel would become tainted. That's where Inuyasha come in."

Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a gentle smile. She knew it would stir up old memories to bring up Kikyo, Naraku and their betrayal. She prayed he would stay calm and indifferent when she told his story to her friends.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou. A hanyou is a mix between human and youkai, kind of like interracial people in our time. But there is a lot more prejudice against them here, and he was treated very badly by both races. Inuyasha wanted to steal the jewel from Kikyo to become a full demon."

She paused to let it sink in. The three girls in front of her looked incapable to speak, so she went on.

"But he wasn't able to steal it from her… Because they fell in love."

"_Enough_," Inuyasha barked roughly, startling them all. "They don't need to know this part."

"They _do_," Kagome protested. "That plays a major part in our story, and they deserve to know what's going on."

Inuyasha growled quietly before jumping high and settling himself on a branch in the Goshinboku.

Kagome was quiet for a couple seconds, feeling guilty for bringing it up, especially in front of him. But it was too late now.

"Keep going," Sango said softly.

"As Kikyo and Inuyasha fell deeper in love, Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human. It is said that only a true selfless wish would make the jewel disappear, and Kikyo believed that was it. Once Inuyasha was human, the jewel would disappear and they could live a normal life."

"But that's where Naraku comes in." She said, her voice taking on a grave tone. "Naraku is a hanyou too, and also wanted the jewel to become full demon. But unlike Inuyasha, who just wanted to be accepted, Naraku was power hungry and destructive."

"Naraku loved Kikyo too, in his own, twisted way. He was angry and jealous of the two, and… He did something unforgivable." Kagome's voice trailed off. As much as she disliked the priestess and the way Inuyasha felt about her, the tragic way that her life ended always left her sad and breathless.

"Well? What happened?" Yuka's asked after a few silent moments.

"Naraku… He's a very powerful half-demon. He shape shifted to look exactly like Inuyasha, and he went to see Kikyo."

After telling Kikyo that he was only with her to gain her trust and steal the jewel, he… He injured her gravely, but not enough so she would die instantly. Kikyo was just barely alive when she found Inuyasha… The _real_ Inuyasha… And pierced his heart with an arrow right on the Goshinboku."

Kagome was now standing in front of the sacred tree, her hand hovering over the scar that would remain for centuries to come. Her three friends gaped at her.

"Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to the tree with a spell that only she could remove, a spell that had him in deep slumber for fifty years. No one thought he would be released since Kikyo died right after from her wounds inflicted by Naraku disguised as Inuyasha."

"When Kikyo died, she wanted the Shikon No Tama to be burned with her body so that it couldn't ruin any more lives. Five hundred years later… Well, I was born."

She turned to see her friend's reactions. The three obviously weren't putting the pieces together, confusion and disbelief coloring their faces.

"You want me to believe this is real? That he," Yuka jerked her head up angrily towards Inuyasha, "is half _demon_ and we're _five hundred years_ in the past? Why are you telling us this _anyway_?"

"Because she wants us to understand," Ayumi said softly, grabbing Yuka's arm. Her two friends looked at her, shocked.

"You _believe_ her?" Eri squeaked, her face flushed.

"Yeah, I do. Why else do you think she's always absent from school? It's obvious she wasn't sick. I don't know why any of us hadn't noticed earlier." She said. Turning to Kagome, she nodded. "You weren't done your story. What does this have to do with you? And how we got here in the first place?"

Kagome smiled gratefully. "As you can see, this is the same tree as the one in my backyard. And the Bone Eaters well… That's the same one too. But that's beside the point… Truth is, I was born as Kikyo's reincarnation. And since the sacred jewel was burned with her body… it was reborn within mine."

The gang heard three collective gasps before she continued.

"On my fifteenth birthday, Mistress Centipede, a demon from this time, sensed the power of the jewel and dragged me down the well. We still don't know how exactly that happened… But I was just as confused as you and scared out of my wits, considering the demon was trying to kill me to get the jewel that I didn't even know was in my body."

By this time, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were staring at Kagome with wide eyes. She sighed and continued.

"The people from the village were having a hard time fighting Mistress Centipede, and my presence, which was very similar to Kikyo's, woke Inuyasha from his slumber. He told me that if the villagers and I wanted to live that I'd better release him from the tree so he could defeat Mistress Centipede. I didn't realize how bad of an idea that was until after, though…"

They heard an accusing "Hey!" from above them.

"You did try to kill me, remember!" She shot back, ignoring the stares she got from her friends.

"Feh."

"Anyways, he _did_ kill her, but then tried to make off with the jewel and kill me himself. He was obviously still bitter about the incident fifty years prior."

"Not long after, though, the jewel was snatched up by a bird demon, and, trying to get it back, I tried to shoot the bird with an arrow… Kikyo was a master archer, so I must have some talent in me, right? Boy, was I wrong." She ignored the snort she heard from above.

"I accidentally hit the jewel. Which then broke into _Kami knows_ how many pieces, and flew all over Japan. So long story short, Inuyasha and I finally started to get along and searched for the jewel together. We eventually met Miroku," She pointed at the monk, "Sango, Kirara," She pointed at the demon slayer and her cat, "and Shippo, who are all helping us collect the jewel fragments before Naraku and defeat him." She drew in a deep breath.

"Where is Shippo, by the way?"

Not a moment before she finished the sentence, they heard a long, agonized wail coming from the direction of Edo.

"_Kagomeeeeeeeeee_!"

…

Phew, I'm done! That was a really difficult chapter to write for me, and I'm still not completely satisfied with it. And I know there was next to no action in it, but don't worry, you've got some coming.

I just hate in stories when it goes:

Kagome prepared to tell her friends her story,

And then:

A few hours later, the girls were in shock of the story they were told.

You just skipped the most important part! I wanted to see how it would play out, but it seems kinda long and boring to me. Still, I would rather hear Kagome tell her story to her friends and see their reactions then skip it. But now that that's out of the way, lots of excitement to come! PLEASE leave a review!


End file.
